


Threadbare

by mayachain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Class Issues, Companion Piece, Drabble Sequence, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, envy - Freeform, hand-me-downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Petunia Dursley, the passage of time, expectations, hope, and hand-me-downs.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Threadbare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five times someone did something about Harry's clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661576) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



**Threadbare**

I.

Pet remembered when she’d grown out of the dress Lily was wearing last year. Mum had promised to buy her one just like it but money was tight and she hadn’t, yet.

The shade of rose was not really Lily’s colour at all but the girl didn’t seem to mind it. She twirled through the park in happy, carefree skips. She looked lovely. A right precious little girl, her sister’s hand-me-down a perfect fit.

Petunia could not help but eye her uneasily. When Lily had tried on the dress this morning, it had been at least one size too big.

II.

The dress was so old that the cut had become modern once again. The light blue was a perfect match to Petunia’s blonde hair. There was an old photo of a young old Aunt Juniper wearing it to Church. Pet’s eyes had gone wide when she’d spotted it amid a pile of near worthless cast-offs.

It was really hard to keep up her scowl in face of its perfect cut. She felt so grown-up with the back done up with laces.

If not for Pet’s awkward shoulders, there would have been no need for Lily’s doing unnatural things unto it. 

III.

During Sunday afternoon visits Vernon’s sister usually arrived in a large blouse and a big but form-fitting skirt. But as Pet came to know her somewhat intimidating sister-in-law, she learned that on weekdays Marge was perfectly content to wear something old of Vernon’s.

Pet wouldn’t be caught dead in men’s clothes, even her husband’s. She was not yet so long out of Cokeworth that she was not still relishing every time she entered a ~~shop~~ boutique.

And yet, when it came to Marge’s business of breeding dogs, it was an entirely sensible choice to put on her brother’s worn shirts. 

IV.

Holding up the romper suit to inspect it, Pet made a face at the visibly uneven seams. This would not do! She was tired and her feet hurt. Oh, her poor back.

Hopefully she would have better luck at her next stop down the street.

She supposed it didn’t matter as much until her soon-to-be-born son was big enough for little outfits, but she had vowed to only ever purchase the best of the best. Vernon could afford it, the child she bore deserved it, and Pet’s life would have all she needed to attract the envy of her neighbours. 

V.

The trousers were wide and the t-shirts worn, yes. Dudders had grown so much. Only last week Pet had had to buy an entire new wardrobe; it was anyone’s guess how long the fit would last.

Pet knew that the boy could do it. She had the haircut incident and more for evidence. He only had to wish hard enough and he’d have designer quality clothes on his back. 

The one time the freakishness would come in handy, would be welcome even if Pet would never admit it, and – nothing. 

Yet another way in which Lily’s son was found wanting. 

.


End file.
